


Fired Up

by AllHandz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, POV Sam Winchester, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHandz/pseuds/AllHandz
Summary: Dean, always the helpful big brother, wants to help Sam finally get laid again. And he succeeds, it just turns out a little different than expected.





	Fired Up

Sam is on his tenth round of Candy Crush when Dean comes into the kitchen and abruptly stops at the bottom step, taking in the scene.  
Sam, in sweatpants, sitting at the kitchen table with his tablet, the kitchen covered in empty Haribo bags and Red Bull cans. Wow.

„All right, dude, seriously – when was the last time you've gotten laid?“ Dean asks his brother, his tone almost annoyed. This can't go on. His brother has turned into a messy slob over the last weeks, hiding in the bunker. Dude lost his mojo somewhere along the way.

Sam looks up from his tablet, rolling his eyes.

„Dean, I'm fine.“ He says, or rather sighs, before turning his attention back to the game. In three long strides Dean is over there, grabbing the tablet and snatching it from Sam's flailing hands.

„Yeah, you're about as fine as the 40yr old virgin. Look at you, man! I can't watch this anymore. I'm dead serious. So here's what you're gonna do: You're gonna get your stinking ass up from that chair, take a well deserved shower, put on your sexiest flannel and then we're gonna hit the bar and find a chick for you to... You know. Relax you a bit. Come one, I'll be your wing man.“

Dean's tone is as authoritative as it was when they were young kids and Sam didn't want to eat his breakfast, or didn't feel like shooting lessons after school instead of finishing his homework. And it still has the same effect on Sam as it did 20, hell, 25 years ago. Sam's back straightens automatically at the sound of Dean's voice booming through the kitchen, his chest puffing out, his face taking on a defiant look.

“You just don't wanna chat up chicks alone.” Sam pouts and Dean laughs at that.

“Yeah, right, nothing better than having your grouchy, out-of-practice little brother with you to meet DTF ladies. Suuuure. Now, get up, we don't have time to waste.”

Sam reluctantly gets up from the chair he's been sitting in for what feels like days and stretches his sore back.

“Dean, are you sure – We have no fucking clue about Amara or what - “

Dean silences Sam with a movement of his hand.

“We can keep tracking her down tomorrow. She isn't going anywhere tonight. Plus, it's not like your banging sessions usually take longer than three minutes.” A shit eating grin spreads across his older brother's face and Sam's ears start glowing. Oh God, Dean will never let him live that one down. Sam was maybe 15, just started messing around with girls, and they were on a hunt with Dad and Sam did manage to get his own room, but that was mainly because Dean was so hormonal at the time that he did not waste a single night alone and – Well, yeah, it wasn't his proudest moment, taking only a few thrusts inside that cute chick from the bowling alley before exploding, and the motel walls were so fucking thin that Dean heard everything. That was over 15 years ago and Dean still reminds him of it every possibility he gets. And it wasn't embarrassing enough knowing that Dean knew, no. Sam had also heard Dean have his way with a plethora of chicks back in the day and it always sounded like he really knew what he was doing.

And so Sam shuffles past his big (but short) brother into the hallway towards the showers.

It doesn't take him too long to get ready, probably because he doesn't even dry his hair, which gets a long, disapproving look from Dean when Sam enters the main hall. 

Dean is sitting at what they call they map table in one of those swivel chair, as usual legs spread wide apart, slouching like a teenager, beer in his right hand, phone in his left.

“Dude – we need to get better reception down here stat. I can't even get on Tinder properly.” Dean grumbles and Sam lets out a surprised laugh.

“You're – On Tinder?” Sam is completely incredulous. He never thought his brother might need the help from an app to meet chicks.  
Dean is wearing some of his better jeans tonight, a black t-shirt with a wine red shirt over it, unbuttoned, leaves rolled up to the elbow. Dean hasn't shaved in a few days and a reddish-brown stubble spreads across his cheeks and down his neck and builds, together with the shirt, a nice contrast to Dean's green eyes.  
No, he should not need the internet to get laid, looking like this.

Dean just shrugs.

“What, saves me a lot of time – Which I need to, you know, stop the apocalypse. Again.”

Well. No Arguing with that. So Sam just sighs, nods towards the door and starts climbing up the stairs.

 

Sam is surprised to find the bar, as the kids these days say, lit. He hasn't been to a bar on a Friday in a while and man, it's packed. Dean obviously frequents this place a lot more regularly than he does because as they walk in Dean starts greeting people left and right. All righty then.  
As they approach the bar and make their way through all the people, Sam starts scanning the room for suitable female candidates. On first glance, there seem to be enough here. On second glance, he can see that a lot of them have male company. All right, that reduces the pool considerably but still enough material here. Sam is trying not to think about the actual last time he had sex, cause he knows it's been a while. At least with another person. He jerks off a few times a week, usually in the shower or to ease into sleep. He's never brought a woman down into the bunker. Dean has, several times and also often doesn't come home at night and only shows up around noon the following day, hungover, tired, but happy.  
Rock music is playing, it's pretty warm and Dean turns around to him.

“See anything you like yet?” He asks and Sam shakes his head no, not yet. Dean nods and proceeds to the bar, ordering them two beer and four shots.

“All right Sammy, down the hatch!” Dean shouts over the music, handing two whatever's to his brother. They clink their shot glasses together and Sammy does throw them down and starts coughing immediately. Holy mother of Christ.

“Were those fucking Jägerbombs?!” He coughs and Dean just laughs happily, clapping his shoulder with enough vigor to remind him of his older brother's strength. Due to Dean's shorter and also slimmer frame Sam often forgets that Dean can easily throw him on the ground if need be.  
They chase the shots with ice cold beer and Sam slowly warms to the idea of this evening. Leaning against the bar, Dean scans the room now with seasoned eyes. Sam looks around himself and soon registers a lot of the female patrons, and a considerate number of male patrons, too, checking them out. Well, mainly Dean. But Sam is used to that. His puppy charm and, yeah, probably his body, maybe his hair – they work well enough usually and Sam has never had an issue finding a girl. But still, standing to his brother, this direct comparison... Sam looks down on Dean, blinks and it's like he's having one of these outer body experiences. It's as if Sam is seeing Dean for the first time. Now, that's not unusual. Sam often finds himself looking at people he knows inside and out, like Cas, or Bobby, or Jody, and just thinking “Wow, this is a separate person who I share my life with and I know them so well” and still being surprised by certain physical attributes or mannerism that he actually knows by heart. This is one of those situations. 

Sam sees a ridiculously full head of hair – especially considering that his own hairline is beginning to recede ever so slightly at the temples, even though Dean is four years his senior – freckles, long, curled lashes, a straight nose, full mouth and a jaw-line sharp enough to sharpen his hunting knife on it. He clears his throat and Dean looks over and up to him, their eyes meeting, a sparkle in Dean's that show his excitement about whatever the night might bring.

It takes almost an hour before Dean has picked two chicks, standing alone at a table close to the pool table. They had to make sure the girls were alone, no boyfriends on their way, no hoards of other women approaching.  
They don't need to discuss the plan, it's always been the same since the dawn of time. Dean orders more drinks and they walk over to the ladies, grinning as they do.

The women look to be in their mid or late twenties. One is fairly tall, with a slender body and long, thick red hair that shines and sparkles in the bar lights. The other is of average height, rocking full and supple curves, with bright blue eyes and curly, blonde hair down to her shoulders. Both are very attractive, with pretty faces and an intelligence looking out from those eyes, but Sam immediately has his eyes on the red-head. And he knows that the blonde is exactly Dean's type.

“Hey, can we – Are we interrupting something?” Dean asks with a bright grin as they arrive at the table and the two girls share a quick look and obviously approve, because the red one shakes their head laughing.

“Nope, actually, we were hoping for some more action than this tonight!”  
Well, that was easy.

Dean introduces them, spinning a story about how Sam was just left for his best buddy two weeks ago and needs to get his mind off things. The pity just pours out of the girls and it doesn't take long before red-head – her name is actually Ashley – has her hand on Sam's bicep, squeezing gently and shooting him an approving look.

Katie, the blonde, has her body pressed against Dean's within the first thirty minutes and yeah, Sam has to admit it, this is fun. The girls are smart, co-workers at a law firm and they shoot the shit a little about law school before Dean gets bored and orders, yes, more shots. 

Sam quickly mentions their last trip to Atlanta and Dean nods, grinning. Sam is getting worried that all this booze might affect his performance later on tonight. They have code names and phrases for many things, also for “slow down on the booze”, and that's the trip to Atlanta. What actually happened on that trip – a hunt, of course – shall not be mentioned. Ever again.

Another half hour later and Dean's tongue is down Katie's throat. Sam can't count how many times he's seen this or a similar situation. And yet he doesn't know how many more he'll have to endure before he doesn't feel this weird pang in his gut anymore. He doesn't even know what it is, because he sure as hell isn't uncomfortable seeing Dean with a girl, or naked, or whatever. They've shared a bedroom for the majority of their lifes and there are no secrets or any shame between them, but still. He'd just rather not watch. So instead of watching he turns to Ashley and gauges his chances with her tonight.

Turns around, they are stellar.

The bar has gotten a lot quieter since midnight came and went, only a handful people are left. So it's time to make a move. As always it's as if Dean can read Sam's thoughts.

“All right ladies, whaddaya say we take this party to our place?” He suggests and wiggles his eyebrows, his left hand patting Katie's ass, his right nursing the remnants of his last beer.  
Katie and Ashley share a look. Uh oh. This is not good. Katie takes a deep breath.

“Well... This was a lot of fun with you guys, but...”

Well, fuck, that night's wasted then. Or, not really wasted, cause they still had a lot of fun, but this wasn't the plan. And as much as Sam started off really hating it he's very much warmed up to the idea of not sleeping alone tonight and finally getting some action. Ashley pressing herself against him has made him very uncomfortable in his jeans.

“But I got an early breakfast with my family tomorrow. So I can't come.” Katie finishes and it takes a while to register. Sam looks down on Ashley and just barely catches her winking at Katie.

“Wait, what?” Now it's Dean who sees his chance of having sex tonight swindle drastically. 

“Well... OK, you seem like nice guys, so we're gonna be honest.” Katie starts and looks over at Ashley, checking for approval to go on and Ashley nods.

“I'm just Ash's wing woman. I really gotta get going but I wanted to hook her up with nice guys.”

Dean just stares at her, Sam blinks slowly and Katie realizes that she needs to be more precise.

“I. Wanted to hook up my girl Ash here. With. Two guys. For tonight.”

Dean appears speechless. Now that's a novelty. Sam opens his mouth, closes it, coughs and opens it again.

“We're – Brothers.” He says and Ash and Katie exchange another look. Then Ash shrugs and looks Sam in the eyes. 

“I mean, that's – Fine by me. If it's OK for you?” She asks Sam directly and he can feel his pants getting even tighter while his stomach starts churning. His face is on fire. He pulls his gaze away from Ash and turns to Dean who just stares at him, before holding up one index finger.

“Ladies, excuse us just for a second.” He says, grabs Sam by the arm and pulls him to the side.

“Dean, we can't – I'm not gonna -” Sam starts but Dean interrupts him.

“Dude, she's so fucking into you! Let's take her back to the bunker to your room, and then I'll develop a sudden horrible migraine and you have to bang her alone. Deal?”

Huh. It does pay off sometimes having an older brother, even if he's usually a pain in the ass. So Sam nods. It is a decent enough plan after all.  
So they get back to the table, finish their drinks, Dean and Katie exchange numbers and a long, long kiss before they part ways and Dean and Sam leave the bar, Ash in tow.

“Holy shit, is that your car?” She gasps when she realizes that they're walking across the gravel parking lot to the Impala and Dean gives her a look, reminiscent of a proud parent.

“Yep, she is. Hop on in, sweetheart.” He says and she complies. The whiskys have made Dean's voice even coarser than it usually is.

Dean gets behind the wheel and Sam on the passenger seat, Dean turns the key and the engine rumbles to life, waking up the radio. Dean's Bad Company tape is still playing and Dean turns up the volume as they drive through the night to the bunker. As they turn off the main road Sam can see Ash looking out the window into the pitch dark and coughs.

“Um, we – We kinda live in a weird place? There's not much reception, so -” He says and Ash considers this and nods, takes out her phone and pushes a few buttons before popping it back in her black leather purse.

“I just sent Katie my location and where we're heading.”

Dean grins at her through the rear-view mirror.

“Smart girl!”

 

“So, you actually live here?”  
Ash is standing in the main hall and spins around herself a few times, looking around with eyes big like saucers.  
“Yeah, it's – We inherited it. And we travel a lot for work, so this is sort of our base station.” Sam explains and Ash nods, just as Dean comes back with three beers and bottle of Johnny Walker with three shot glasses stacked on top.

“Um, How – How am I gonna get home later?” She asks as she sees all this booze and Dean shrugs.

“Either I give you a ride – Don't worry, this is not enough to make me shaky – or you can crash here. We have like 27 empty unused bedrooms.”

Ash nods and grabs one of the beers. As she looks away back to the books Dean and Sam share a look, Sam jerking his head back toward the hallway and Dean nods. Grabbing his beer and handing the third over to Sam he cheers with Ash and then looks her deep into her eyes. Sam can see her swallowing hard. He is sure that this is her first time doing this and that she is not as relaxed as she came across at the bar. Sam takes a mental note to take it extra easy on her. He is a big guy, after all, and he doesn't want to scare her.  
They all take a big sip, before Dean clears his throat and looks at Ash. In just one second his face changes. The grin makes way for a seductive smile, head cocked slightly to the side, green eyes squinting and sparkling.

“So, should we take this party to the bedroom then?”

Sam isn't sure if he's glad that his brother is here to help him through or deadly nervous because of it.

Ash takes a deep breath and then nods. And so they go down the hall towards Sam's bedroom. He has the larger bed.

Sam steps into the room first, then Ash, Dean last, standing in the open door. Ash turns around to him and when she sees him she laughs.

“No.” She simply says. Dean's eyebrows shoot up.

“No? No what?” He asks and his lips stay pursed and slightly open and Sam briefly wonders if he put on chapstick.

“I know what you're doing, Dean. You're trying to sneak out and leave me alone with Sam. But that's not the deal. Listen, boys, I've been saving up my courage to do a threesome for years now and if you let me down right now it'll be years before I get another chance. If ever! So Dean, either you get in here and get those clothes off, or I'm outta here. Your call.”

Sam freezes in his movement and stares at his brother who still holds the door knob. Sam ever so slightly shakes his head no but he can already see in Dean's eyes that he made up his mind.  
Dean takes a step forward into the room, closes the door behind him and leans against the wood, watching them both.  
Ash smiles a lopsided grin and turns to Sam, elbowing his side gently.

“Come on, big guy, we'll get through this. Do we have more shots?” She asks and Sam lets out a nervous laugh, walking back to his desk where he left the bottle of whisky. They pass it around twice before Dean sighs and bends down to untie his bootlaces. 

“So, Ash, what do you want?” Dean asks while looking down and kicking off his first boot. Sam mirrors his moves and gets out of his sneakers, then his socks. Ash scratches her head below that shiny red hair and shrugs.

“I – Honestly, I don't know, I've never done this. Have you?” She looks around at them. Sam quickly shakes his head and Dean looks up from his feet while taking off his socks.

“With two girls, yeah, a couple times. Never with another guy. I'm just gonna say it though, we're here for you, so don't expect any kinky brother on brother action.” Dean says, grinning and Ash laughs. Dean takes off his shirt, hanging it on the doorknob and then unbuckles his belt. Sam looks over and sees Ash watching him intently.

“Can you - “ She starts and Dean looks at her, stopping at his belt. Damn, his eyes look green in this light.

“Can you do that a bit slower?” Ash asks quietly and Sam can see a blush creeping up her cheeks. Dean raises his eyebrow but that's his only comment on the matter and he waits until Ash is sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him. Sam has no fucking clue what to do or where to look so he grabs the bottle again. Dean's hands reach for his belt again, undoing the buckle, slowly pulling the leather strap through the buckle. When it hangs open Dean starts unbuttoning his jeans and when he's done with that he pushes both hands into the waistband of his jeans, over his hips, and slides them down, before stepping out of them. A creature of habit he picks them up and folds them in half before hanging them over the back of Sam's chair. He's now only wearing black, tight briefs and the black t-shirt but only for a few moments because then the t-shirt comes off and leaves Dean's hair slightly tousled. Sam swallows and looks over at Ash who might as well be watching the rapture, judging from her face.  
Dean's torso is, and has always been, smooth and devoid of hair, something that Sam has always envied. Yeah, of course Dean could be a bit fitter if he actually ever ate anything else than bacon, but he's always maintained a slimness that Sam hasn't had since his teenage years. But Dean's back is broad, strong arms, defined pecs and there's a clear v-line leading down from his hips into his briefs.  
Sam is astounded, as always, at his brother's self-confidence. Not that it's not justified, because it is - not that Sam could be objective here, but he does know that his brother is plain gorgeous - but for Sam, eternally struggling with every aspect of himself, it's fascinating. Dean grins and winks at Ash before walking over to the bed, hopping on it, propping himself up on Sam's pillows. Ash turns her head towards Sam and a grin splits her face in half.

“Well, this is way more fun than I ever thought. Your turn, Sam!”

Oh God, no, she's making Sam strip in front of Dean. Fuck. All right. Deep breaths.

Sam pulls away from the desk so Ash has a clear view before he starts unbuttoning his dark blue and green checkered cotton shirt. He isn't wearing an undershirt and as he gets down to his stomach Ash gives a whistle. Sam has to laugh and looks up from his buttons to look directly at Dean who has a bright smile on his face as well. Ok. This isn't so bad yet.

He reaches the last button and opens the shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and arms. Well, all that working out certainly pays off now. He knows he's in very, very good shape right now. He hasn't shaved his chest in a while, oh well, he'll be more cuddly then. Sam proceeds down to his jeans, unceremoniously unzipping them and sliding them down to reveal blue briefs, same brand as Dean's. Only when he looks down as he steps out of them he realizes with a start that he is already half hard. What the hell. But there's no stopping now. He straightens back up to his full height and gives a crooked grin to Ash.

“What about you?” He asks and she blushes, again.

“How about you... Help me?” She asks and Sam's breath hitches. Damn. This time it's Dean who gives a low whistle. So Sam takes a deep breath, steels himself and walks over to Ash's side of the bed. He gets down on one knee, unzipping both her black leather boots, pulling them off, setting them next to the bed. As he pulls off her grey socks he can hear Dean shuffling on the bed and suddenly the bright ceiling light is being switched off and the small bedside lamp flicks on. Ah shit he should've thought of that. He looks up and sees Ash smiling, obviously appreciating the gesture as well. When Sam has her socks off he gets up and bends down over Ash, grabbing her bright blue shirt by the hem. She assists by lifting her arms and it easily slides over her head. As her arms are still up, Dean sits up, abs flexing and gently takes her hand, pulling her down on the bed so she's lying down, feet still dangling over the edge. Her head is resting on Dean's thighs as Sam unzips her jeans. He grabs the waistband and she lifts her butt off the bed so he can pull them down. Her black, lacy panties match the bra perfectly. She really had this evening planned.

Sam drops the pants to the floor and as he stands up again his eyes meet Dean's. He winks a his little brother and nods at him to start this show and Sam does, climbing gently on top of her, bending down and kissing her for the first time.  
Her lips her soft and there's still the faintest trace of whisky of her breath and Sam goes in. When he briefly opens his eyes to survey... The rest of the situation, he sees that Dean has his eyes closed and Ash has moved her hand into Dean's lap, stroking the bulge underneath the black fabric. 

Sam closes his eyes again, kissing her a little longer, before sliding down lower. He pushes Ash's bra straps down her shoulders and the bra a little lower onto her ribs so he has free access to her beautiful boobs. Small, but firm and perfectly shaped. He bends down over them and carefully starts sucking the her left nipple. Ash moans quietly and arches her back into Sam, who moves over to the other nipple, licking and sucking his way around it. At some point he hears fabric rustling and there's some shifting on the bed and then there's the unmistakable soundtrack of jerking off. Judging from the way Ash is moving beneath Sam he would guess that it's her hand around Dean's cock now, not Dean's own.  
His own dick, already fairly hard by now, gives another twitch at that mental image and Sam can't stop himself. As he slides further down the bed and takes Ash's pants with him while he goes he opens his eyes and looks across the bed. Dean is sitting with his back against the headboard, now completely naked and his cock is indeed being pumped by Ash's right hand. 

It's been a few years since Sam saw his brother's cock fully erect and he knows it can't really be possible but right now it seems bigger than it ever has. If Sam had to guess he would say that both their dicks are roughly the same size but Dean being three inches shorter than Sam and a good 40 pounds lighter it looks way bigger on Dean than it does on Sam.  
He swallows again at the sight and then nearly forgets how to breathe as he realizes that Dean's eyes aren't only open but also looking at him directly. The grin is gone and fuck do his eyes look dark all of a sudden. Sam can't stand how this makes him feel so he quickly looks down again. Ash is cleanly shaven.  
Sam kneels down in front of the bed, grabbing Ash's soft, pale thighs, spreading them, making room for him and then he goes in. Soon Ash's free hand is in Sam's hair, pulling him closer to her and he is letting his tongue do whatever it wants to Ash's pussy, and whatever it is, it's working apparently. Her moaning gets higher in pitch, her breath quickens and when Sam sneaks another glance over her head he sees that her movements around Dean's cock have stopped being a fluid up and down. She's too distracted. Good job, Sam!

Of course he doesn't check the time but he wouldn't guess that it's been more than five minutes of him giving his best when she comes, for the first time. He keeps going until she pulls his head away. Whew, his jaw is about to unhinge. How the hell does Dean do that ever other week?  
Sam discreetly wipes his mouth on the sheet, before struggling to get up, grabbing a few condoms out of his nightstand drawer. He's standing in front of the bed, ripping open the wrapper, looking down on Ash who does look fucking gorgeous like that.  
He pulls out a black condom – Dean must've bought those – and as he rolls it over his admittedly rock hard dick he glances over at Dean and sees that Ash's hand has stopped moving. For a second Sam thinks that Dean already came but no, his brother's dick still looks hard as a rock as well. Their eyes met and only then does Sam realize that Dean was watching him put on the condom. His cock twitches in his hand and he looks down on Ash.

“Turn around for me” He orders gently and she nods and scrambles up, getting on all fours on the mattress. Dean grins thankfully as her head comes up over his dick. She supports herself on her right hand and with her left takes Dean dick and starts sucking. Dean's eyes fall closed and she must do a decent job because it's only two seconds before a small moan escapes Dean's glistening lips. God, Sam hasn't heard Dean moan in ages. It's a higher pitch than his speaking voice and Sam can feel the tip of his ears burning up with he doesn't even know what. 

Sam takes his position behind Ash's ass, ligns himself up and puts his hands on her ass to warn her. He grabs his cock with one hand and slides it over the length of Ash's pussy a few times, oiling himself up and holy fuck is she wet. He takes a deep breath, pulls back just a little and then guides his cock into Ash's pussy, inch by inch, slowly, carefully. As he's all the way in, she gives a long, low moan.

“Oh, God, fuck” She says around Dean's dick and keeps sucking while Sam slowly picks up the pace. Ash's pussy is so hot and wet and tight and Sam promises to himself to never wait that long again. How can anyone go weeks, even months, without this feeling?

He opens his eyes again, he is now fucking her in earnest, and she can't stop moaning. Dean's right hand is hidden in her auburn hair, Dean's eyes are open again, looking down on her mouth around his dick, her head moving up and down and then he turns his head and looks at Sam, before sliding his gaze down, watching Sam fuck her. Sam is trying to pace himself, to do long, controlled thrusts, but the truth is he already feels close to bursting. He slows his pace and takes a moment to breathe and Dean looks into his eyes again. Then his hand slides out of Ash's hair underneath her chin, lifting her head. Sam can't see her facial expression but judging from Dean's grin it must be a good one.

“Hey, do you wanna switch it up?” He asks and it's the first he's spoken since they started. Oh Lord. Dean's voice.... Dean's voice has always been... Home to Sam. Hearing it he feels safe, at home, protected, valued. But this... This is the first time it's also bringing up something else. Sam's cock twitches another warning and he stays still.

“Yeah, sure!” Ash replies and Dean nods, looks up at Sam and motions with his head for Sam to pull out. He does, holding on to the condom and takes a small step back.

Dean is swinging his legs across the bed and imitates Ash's first position, lying on his back in front of Sam, legs dangling over the edge. There's a few seconds where Dean instructs her to straddle him in reverse cowboy and she gets a condom, carefully putting it on Dean, when Dean is just laying there in front of Sam in all his naked, turned on glory. Sam knows this should be horribly awkward, but it is not. At all. Even when Sam realizes with a start that he's been slowly rubbing his cock, watching his brother. Dean is... Dean is too good-looking for anyone's good, to be honest. Nothing good can come out of being so handsome, so perfect. Even the freckles on his shoulders seem symmetrical.

Finally the condom is on and Ash gets on top of Dean's lap, floating above him for a second before grabbing his dick and sinking down onto it.

“Holy – Shit” She presses when she is fully sitting on his lap and takes a few seconds to breathe. And so does Sam. Dean's right hand is on Ash's waist, his other is snaking up her front to her boobs, lightly pinching her left nipple. A shudder runs through Ash and she starts moving on top of Dean, up and down, rolling her hips, moaning, breathing hard. And so is Dean. Sam wishes he had a way of recording the noises coming out of Dean right now.

After a minute of her finding her rhythm and Sam slowly jerking himself Ash bends forward a little, grabs Sam by the waist, pulling him closer to her. She pulls off the condom, bends forward a little more and takes Sam in her warm, wet mouth. Oh God, no wonder Dean started moaning right away, she knows what she's doing. He closes his eyes and let's his head fall back, just feeling the sensations. As she twists the base of his cock and gives a solid sucking, a moan escapes Sam which is almost immediately followed by a groan from Dean. 

This exchange causes Sam's cock to throb in Ash's mouth and she gets the signal and speeds up a little. But Sam isn't ready to come yet, this feels too good, he wants this to go on all night and so he pulls back from her just a little to quickly, causing her to loose her balance for a second. She catches herself by lifting her hips, which in turn causes Dean's cock to slide out of her. Sam watches, completely rapped, how it slides out, wrapped in red latex, glistening with Ash's wetness and how it slaps against Dean's abs with a little noise. Dean's cock is so hard it might as well be carved out of marble. Sam doesn't even know what he's doing, let alone consciously decides on it, when his right hand grabs his cock, hard, and starts pumping.

Dean blinks, watching his brother in disbelief, Sam jerking off with his stare fixed onto Dean's dick and then it's Dean's turn to act on intuition. Dean grabs his own dick, trying to get it vertical enough for Ash to slide back down onto it and when she does and her fucking tight pussy is all around him, Dean blinks, looks straight into his brother's eyes and rumbles two words, with a voice like maple syrup drippping over ice.

“Fuck, Sam”

Sam comes instantly, his cum spreading over Ash's milky chest in way too many strong spurts and it feels as if Sam's legs might collapse underneath him and it takes all his strength to keep standing.  
As he's still spurting cum, he first looks at Ash who watches in fascination, moving up and down on Dean, wiping the cum off her boobs and then over her shoulder at Dean.  
Sam doesn't know if anyone he's had sex with had ever looked at him the way Dean is looking at him right now.

And then Dean lets out a, for his standards at least, high-pitched, short moan and Sam just knows that he's coming now. Dean's hands grab Ash's hips so hard that they're white-knuckling, holding her down, as her head falls forward, moaning herself.

Sam doesn't have time to decide before he reaches down with his clean, non-cum-covered, hand, easily finding Ash's clit in this position, and starts rubbing.  
Her eyes open in shock, looking directly into his and she groans.

“Holy shit, Sam yeah, just like that!” So Sam keeps going just like that, here and there he slips and his fingers brush something fleshy covered in latex, but he is focused and it doesn't take longer than one or two minutes before she comes again, Dean's probably now soft dick still deep inside her.

As she moans loudly, her body shaking, Dean screws his eyes shut, bending his head back.

“Fuck, damn, fuck” Dean just keeps hissing, probably feeling her contractions around him.

Sam's free hand has gone back to his own dick and he is surprised to find it semi-hard again, so he starts jerking off, again. Why the fuck not. Who knows if his first threesome might also be his last.

Ash's orgasm lasts considerably longer this time and when she is finally done, Dean does not waste any time. He grabs her around the waist, lifts her off him and lays her on her back. As his dick slips out while he moves her Sam sees right away that Dean is hard again, too. Dean kneels between Ash's legs, pulls off the condom, just throws it on the floor, grabs a new one from the night stand and puts it on in record time. Then he's between her and she's silently complaining but as Sam sees him pushing into her, she slings her legs around Dean and grabs his ass.

Sam can barely breath as he watches, his hand going faster and faster and faster, same as Dean's hips are pounding into Ash's, with him groaning and grunting and her moaning and cursing, raking her pale pink nails over his smooth, tan, freckled back now.

Dean straightens up and puts her legs over his shoulders, holding them there with his hands and Ash opens her eyes, shocked, staring at Dean.

“Oh god, Dean, just keep going exactly like that, please, just a little longer” Ash is plain begging now, no denying it. Dean complies, focusing on his pace and Sam, focusing on Dean's ass flexing with every thrust.

“Yeah, keep going, I'm almost there!” Ash pleads and starts pinching her nipples which sets off a chain reaction in all three of them. The sight of it must've set off Dean because there's that moan again and three more thrusts in Ash and she is coming a-fucking-gain and seeing the two of them climaxing together forces the cum out of Sam's cock like a torpedo. He barely has time to aim for the tiled ground instead of Dean's tight ass before it comes shooting out.

Three minutes later, they all lay collapsed on the bed. Ash and Sam on their backs, Dean on his stomach, all three of them panting and sweating. The room drenched in sex stench.

“Well, fuck.” Ash finally says and Dean laughs into the mattress.

“Yeah, that about covers it.” He agrees and Sam breathes in and out, deeply. 

Yeah, fuck! What the actual fuck happened tonight?!


End file.
